


to sink, and rise

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: dojoon has been beyond stressed for the past two weeks.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff/Park Dojoon | Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	to sink, and rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantiddyluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiddyluvr/gifts).



> i started this while i was having my own exams and never actually finished it so i did that now bc i do be missing dojoon tho :(

dojoon has been beyond stressed for the past two weeks. with exams coming up, his brain had gone into overdrive mode; restless nights, exhausting afternoons, far too much caffeine intake every day. all that, yet he couldn’t bring himself to get back to normal. he knew that once he finished his last exam his body will shut off for a few days and after everything will be fine once more, but dojoon isn’t sure he can make it until then. 

sure, he pushes through and tries to not combine redbulls and coffee whenever jaehyeong might catch him, but his body is just… so tired that he’s not even sure _what_ is going on around him anymore. 

that’s what he gets for choosing astrophysics as his major instead of going for something less demanding. though, when he thinks about all the books jaehyeong has to read for his lit theory classes and how he comes back from said course with a new existential crisis every week, his major doesn’t sound _that_ bad anymore. 

he and jaehyeong had both been stuck in the pre-exam study craze, but now, almost three weeks into the allocated exam period, jaehyeong is done with his, while dojoon still has three more to go through. advanced math, quantum physics and astronomy class that focuses on beyond this universe. dojoon is still very much very fucked in the ass, and not in the way he likes it.

dojoon likes to think he’s got it, even if it’s more just to fool himself, but jaehyeong can see right through him after having known him for more than half his life. 

so, two days before his math exam, when the studying has gotten to the point where his head hurts and dojoon is ready to bang his forehead on every available surface, jaehyeong comes to the rescue. dojoon’s personal knight.

“no more studying, dodo,” jaehyeong says, sneaking behind dojoon and closing his notebooks and laptop. dojoon is too tired to even protest properly, just making a small noise in the back of his throat that doesn’t sound threatening at all. “help me bake a cake?” the younger asks, smiling down gently at dojoon. 

normally, helping jaehyeong in the kitchen did help dojoon relax, but he’s not sure if in his current state of mind it will have the same effect. 

“you can just give me ingredients? you don’t have to think! please, dodo,” jaehyeong pouts at him, “i’m worried you’ll break down soon.”

dojoon sighs, leaning back on the chair until his head comes to rest on jaehyeong’s stomach. jaehyeong’s hand finds its rightful place on top of dojoon’s messy hair, petting the tangled strands down. “helping you sounds quite nice, baby. just… give me a moment to clear my head, ok?” 

“of course, baby! wanna cuddle until you do?” dojoon nods, silently leaning even further in jaehyeong’s awaiting and comforting arms. “let’s get you to the couch, baby boy,” jaehyeong whispers, bending down and picking dojoon up to carry him. “you’ve been skipping meals again, darling?”

again, dojoon nods. he’s embarrassed by the lack of control he has on the situation. “i’m sorry, hyeongie,” he mumbles, face buried in jaehyeong’s chest. 

“here’s what we won’t do, baby boy, we’re not going to apologize for this. i know you don’t mean to not eat. which is why when it gets like this you have me to take over for you, ok? i love taking care of you, baby, don’t forget that.”

dojoon presses a kiss just above jaehyeong’s heart, giggling softly at the way the younger’s heartbeat speeds up. it’s not often the roles are reversed like this, with dojoon being babied, but when it does occur, jaehyeong does the most. 

he pampers dojoon with soft touches, gives him all the kisses he can while making sure not to suffocate the elder, cooks for him, makes him drink water, helps him shower when his brain is too numb to know what’s going on. jaehyeong is there for him when he can’t be, and dojoon will never be able to thank him enough for not giving up on him. 

“tell me when you wanna go to the kitchen, ok, baby? i’m thinking of making something simple, maybe some chocolate cake with whipped cream? we could use some of the cherries left to have as filling in between the layers?” dojoon hums, snuggling into jaehyeong’s warmth and letting his eyes fall shut. the hands caressing his body with light touches don’t help keeping him awake, but he fights the exhaustion as much as he can. “oh, i think we still have some of the really dark chocolate hajoon forgot here! maybe we could have some shavings on top… it would be nice since the bitterness would bring down the sweetness of the cream… maybe we could invite woo and joon over for cake too, how does that sound?” dojoon hums again, falling deeper and deeper into a deep slumber. 

just before he falls asleep he feels jaehyeong kiss the top of his head, the blanket thrown over the back of the couch being draped over his body. 

that is the best sleep he’s had in more than two weeks, probably in his whole life. 

and when he wakes up, three hours later, well rested and drooling on jaehyeong’s chest, he doesn’t even think of the exam he has in less than one day. all he can think of is the chocolate cake jaehyeong promised him and how wonderful it sounded as he was drifting off to sleep. 

jaehyeong shifts, taking his eyes off his phone screen and smiling at dojoon. “morning, darling. did you sleep well?”

stretching his arms, dojoon makes a noise of agreement. “you made a pretty comfy pillow, thank you, hyeongie,” he says, looking up at jaehyeong through his sweaty bangs. “i need a shower, god. i’m sorry i stank your clothes too, baby.” dojoon pushes himself up, gagging at how his shirt clings to his back, a layer of sweat covering his skin. 

“go shower while i get the baking station ready, dummy.” jaehyeong stands as well, giving dojoon one more quick hug and another kiss, this one slower, more deliberate. “or do you need my help, baby boy?”

“i don’t think so. i’ll just shout if anything happens, ok?” dojoon smiles. he takes a step towards the bathroom, only to find that knees wobbly and his vision getting spotty. “haha, maybe you should actually come. i, uh, i don’t know if i’ll be able to stand on my own,” his voice is small, laced with guilt. he doesn’t dare look jaehyeong in the eyes. 

before any more worries can cloud his mind, arms wrap around his waist, jaehyeong’s body like a pillar of support to his. he lets himself be guided to the bathroom, feeling his body relax again under jaehyeong’s touch. 

he doesn’t mean to fall into this subdued headspace, doesn’t mean to stay like a rag doll while jaehyeong moves him around, mindful of his heavy limbs. when he woke up, dojoon didn’t think he’d slip so easy, considering he felt well rested after the nap, but there is something about having jaehyeong next to him, taking the lead, that just makes dojoon want to fall back. 

jaehyeong is always gentle with him, but when dojoon is like this, barely aware and deep in this state of floating, jaehyeong is even gentler. he washes his hair without a word spoken to fill the silence, massaging dojoon’s scalp and making bubbles form. dojoon is slowly falling back asleep, resting his whole body weight on jaehyeong’s. the hot water spraying down their bodies only makes his muscles relax even more and dojoon goes lax in jaehyeong’s arms. 

he’s not entirely sure when they step out of the shower, or when jaehyeong disappears for a few moments to bring him a new set of clothes. dojoon isn’t even there when the younger carries him all the way to the kitchen and lowers him gently on one of the chairs. he only comes back as jaehyeong tries to pry his hands open so that dojoon sets his poor t-shirt free. 

the younger man moves with ease around the tight space of their kitchen, opening cabinets and taking out jars and bowls. he doesn’t spend more than a few seconds in front of the amalgam of ingredients, before he pushes the flour in dojoon’s arms. 

after that, dojoon doesn’t move unprompted. he pours whatever jaehyeong asks him to into the bowl, and tastes the batter any time his boyfriend held the spatula up to his lips. his already numb brain only goes more foggy with each autopilot action his body makes. jaehyeong makes sure to whisper sweet praises every time dojoon pours the right amount in the cake mixture. 

it’s domestic and soft and everything dojoon needs right now. he could do this daily, given the right circumstances, but he knows such wishes are not possible. so as always, dojoon stores every smile jaehyeong gives him, every pout he has for his underrisen cake, every gentle touch they share for a time when he won’t be able to experience them again. 

unable to bring himself to stand from the chair, dojoon opens his arms when he notices that jaehyeong is done cleaning the mess they’ve made. without a word the younger goes on his knees and hugs the elder’s middle, pressing feather like kisses on dojoon’s chest. 

they stay in their little world, unaware of the time ticking fast around them, and neither could be happier than they are right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
